The Sitter
by Alicefan1
Summary: What happens when Emmett baby sits Bella's little Renesmee?
1. Preface

**The Sitter**

**Chapter 1: Left Alone**

"Emmett, no football it's bad for Renesmee." Emmett grunted. "Come on Bella!"

"Edward and I are going to Port Angeles today. We won't be back until tonight. Good bye guys!" The Cullen's said there goodbyes while Renemee played on the floor. Before Bella walked out she turned to her. "Make sure Uncle Emmett keeps the TV off." She giggled. "Ok mama."

After Bella and Edward left Alice stood up. "I'm going to the mall." She gave Nessie a kiss. "I'm coming too!" Rosalie grabbed her purse. "Let's go." When they drove off in Alice's Porsche Emmett grabbed the remote. "No Uncle Emmett! No TV!" Carlisle laughed and rose to his feet. "I think I'll go hunting. Esme, Jasper, join me?"

"Sure." They replied and headed out the door. "Wait! Someone take Nessie!" Emmett called after them. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He yelled. Renesmee patted his leg. "It's ok Uncle Emmett. I want to go to the mall too."

**Chapter 2: Poke**

Emmett was on the couch, his arm on the side and leaning his head on his palm. "Poke." He felt something on his other arm. "Poke" Emmett opened his eye and looked at Renesmee sitting next to him. She was staring at the wall in front of her. She slowly moved her arm over. Renesmee touched him on the arm. "Poke." She was poking him. "Poke."

"Nessie what are you doing?!" She looked at him then back at the wall. "Nothing. I'm bored, so…I'm poking you."

"Well what do you want to do?" She put her hand on her chin. "Ummm……Visit Jacob!" Emmett's eyes dropped. "No." He replied coldly. "Fine, tell me a story." Emmett thought long and hard. "Three Little Pigs?"

"Heard it."

"Cinderella?"

"Yep."

"How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

"A bunch." Emmett sighed. "Did your mom ever tell you about Miss Jenny?"

-Read Truth or Dare…Mostly Dare to learn more about Miss Jenny-

"Who's that?" Emmett laughed. "Ask Uncle Jasper when he comes home." Renesmee shrugged. "How you heard of Super E?" She shook her head. "No." Emmett clapped his hand together. "Good."

**Chapter 3: Super E**

"Ok so…um…Once upon a time there was a super hero, and his name was Super E. He was tall, strong, handsome-" Nessie looked up. "Emmett, I don't want to hear you brag about your self."

"It's not about me, it's about Super Em- I mean Super E." Renemee pointed at him. "Liar."

"Just let me tell you the story. Anyway he had a beautiful wife named…"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Aunt Rosalie." Nessie frowned. "No! Her name was…Rosy. And they lived in an awesome, cool, house in…Ireland! Yeah and Super E saved people and stuff. And Rosy eared a bunch of money doing her job as…a doctor! And this one time Super E was saving this cat from the evil, blood thirsty, stinky, mean, werewolf. And his name was Mr. J!" Nessie looked up with puppy eyes. "But I like Jacob…and Quil and Sam and Paul…wait, no I don't like Paul that much." Emmett cover her mouth. "Let me finish." He growled. "Anyway Super E saved the cat and gave it back to the lady. The lady was all like 'Oh thank you, you saved my cat. Thank you so much.' And Super E flew off laughing 'All in a days work.' The End." Emmett smiled and looked at Nessie. "That story was dumb."

**Chapter 4: Jasper's home**

"Well you tell a better one." Emmett crossed his arms. "Hey guys. What are you up to?" Jasper glided in the door. "Where are the rest?" Emmett asked. "Still hunting. Why?" Emmett lifted Renesmee off the floor. He sat her in Jasper's arms. "You take care of her." Emmett was out the door in a flash. Nessie looked at her Uncle. "Who is Miss Jenny?" Jasper looked at her coldly. "Did Emmett tell you this?"

"Yes." Jasper set her on the floor. "Your Uncle Emmett is going to have a talk when he gets home." Jasper growled coldly. Nessie pulled on his jeans. "Who is Miss Jenny?"

"No one." Jasper looked at her. "Want to watch TV?" She grabbed the remote. "Ok." Jasper turned it on and sat down. "Comedy. No. Soap opera. No. Cartoons. No. Nothing's on." A soft rumbling noise came from the rug. Jasper looked down. She was sleeping. "Emmett you big woos. This is no big deal." Jasper whispered to himself. He turned to the foot ball station.

**Chapter 5: Burst of Anger**

"EMMETT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING UP THAT NIGHT AGAIN!" Jasper yelled in rage. Alice put her hands on his shoulder. "Calm down, Jazz. That night was bad for all of us."

"NO! We should put him in a dress and drag him downtown!" Jasper's face grew to a light pink. "Please calm down Jasper. It's ok."

"No it's not!" Carlisle, Edward and Bella moved forward.

-remember Bella is a vampire by this point.-

Alice moved her hands in a tight grip around him. Jasper baring his teeth at Emmett growled. "Calm down!" She growled in his ear. He sighed. "I'm sorry." Jasper and Emmett turned to Edward. "Next time…you baby sit your own kid." They turned and left. Jasper going upstairs with Alice and Emmett and Rosalie outside. Nessie looked at everyone. "Who is Miss Jenny!" The others laughed as Edward began.


	2. Emmett and Miss Jenny

**(Ok people I've been trying to get this thing up FOREVER! But here you go I hope you like it. Oh, I also have to give half credit to Warrior-Wolf1. Her and I made this a long time ago and we never got around to typing it. -Alicefan1)**

**PART 2:**

**Chapter 1: Emmett and Miss Jenny**

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no." Bella crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip. "NO!" Bella could tell Edward was about to crack. She batted her eyelashes once more. "Please-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!!" Edward sighed and hung his head. "Ok, fine." Bella jumped up and gave a high-five to Alice. "Come on Eddy it can't be that bad." Alice remarked. She grinned secretly at Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes. Bella and Alice ran over to join the rest of the Cullen's in the living-room. Edward followed slowly.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already seated on the couch. Alice plopped down in an armchair. Edward sat in a different chair with Bella in his lap. Alice jumped out of her seat. "Me first! Please! I want to go first!" Bella smiled and nodded. "No Alice." Edward said grimly and crossed his arms. Alice pouted. "But why..." She whined. "Because I don't think Jasper will want to do that." Jasper's eyes widened. "What?!" Rosalie giggled and grinned beside Emmett.

Bella's eyes sparkled. "You can go first Alice." Alice turned an evil grin on Jasper. She grabbed his arm and pulled him across the room. Jasper shot a pleading glance over his shoulder at the family. The next thing the Cullen's heard coming from the pair was Jasper screaming loudly.

"No way! Nu-uh! I'm not doing that Alice!"

"You have to." She smiled. "Otherwise you forfeit dare will be twice as worse." Alice replied. Jasper sighed. "Fine..." He moaned. Alice squealed in delight and skipped over to Bella. "What are you going to make him do?" She asked. Alice grinned. "You'll see." Was all she said. Edward glared at Alice, then it shifted to Jasper. "Jasper you don't have to do this. Just walk away." He growled. Alice took Rosalie aside and took her upstairs. Emmett stood up. "So-o-o-o-o-o......" He looked at Jasper.

Jasper looked at his feet. "I have to..."

"Well?"

"Well, I have to..." At that moment Rosalie and Alice came down the stairs. Rosalie was carrying a pink dress. Alice held out a pair of black high heels. "Here you go!" She cheered. Emmett fell pounding his fist on the floor. "Dude, you gonna be my date tonight or something? You know I was going to take Rose out later." He coughed out between laughs.

Jasper glared at him taking the dress and shoes. He started to walk away. "Wait!" Alice tossed a small bottom at him. He caught it with ease not even looking. Bella was on the floor now with Emmett. "Lipstick!?" Alice was trying not to laugh. "Come on. To the Volvo, Edward you drive. I want shotgun." She began pushing people out the door. "I'll wait here." Emmett said sitting back on the couch. Alice finally pushed everyone outside.

*****

Jasper came out looking like...well you can just imagine. Emmett walked over to him. "Come on, to the Volvo." Jasper turned smug and followed Emmett out. When they got to the car everyone was waiting. Emmett opened the car door. "**Ladies **first." Jasper punched him. Emmett fell to the ground. Jasper quickly got in the car and shut the door.

Emmett got up and squeezed in. "Feisty. I like it." The car filled with laughter as the car pulled out. Except Jasper.

**(Well there you go. I'm not done yet but at least you all know how Miss Jenny is. Don't worry it gets much better then this. -Alicefan1)**


	3. Reserved

**Chapter 2: Reserved**

"I'm bored. Can't we dare ourselves on the way there?" Alice complained. Edward eyed Alice. Emmett looked at her with grin. "I think Miss Jenny has enough on her plate." Jasper sunk further into his seat. Bella giggled. "Speaking of plates. you can go to a fancy dinner."

Jasper looked up. "With who?!" He looked around the car. Bella winked at Alice. "With Emmett of course." They looked wide eyed. "What?!" They shocked. Emmett stuttered. "Listen about earlier I was just joking." Alice played dumb. "You were?" Emmett complained. "Do I have to?" Edward mumbled something. Emmett grabbed his shoulder. "What was that Eddy?" He hissed. "I said you might as well. She going to make you."

He leaned back relaxed. "Well in that case." He faked a huge yawn raising an arm and slowly bringing it down on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper reached up and hit him in the face. "Don't touch me or I will kill you." He hissed. "Acts nothing like me." Rosalie mumbled staring out the window. "Yeah tell me about it." Everyone in the car chimed.

*****

Alice bounced out of the Volvo and up to the doors of the restaurant. "Hurry up!" She cried to the slow moving group at the car. She growled and ran in herself. Emmett opened Jasper's door and took his arm. Jasper-or Jenny- shook it off and scowled. Alice bounded out of the restaurant and announced,

"I've reserved two seats for 8:30. It's 7:10, so let's go show off our precious Jenny!" The Cullen's burst out laughing with the exception of Jasper. Rosalie grabbed Jasper's arm and led him into town, the Cullen's following.


End file.
